In trapezoid $ABCD$, sides $\overline{AB}$ and $\overline{CD}$ are parallel, $\angle A = 2\angle D$, and $\angle C = 3\angle B$.  Find $\angle A$.
Explanation: Since $\overline{AB}\parallel\overline{CD}$, we have $\angle A+ \angle D = 180^\circ$.  Since $\angle A = 2\angle D$, we have $2\angle D + \angle D = 180^\circ$, so $3\angle D = 180^\circ$, which means $\angle D = 60^\circ$.  Therefore, $\angle A = 2\angle D = \boxed{120^\circ}$.

[asy]
pair A,B,C,D;

A = (0,0);
B = (1,0);
D = rotate(120)*(0.8,0);
C = intersectionpoint(D--(D + (40,0)), B--(B + (rotate(135)*(1,0))));
draw(A--B--C--D--A);
label("$A$",A,SW);
label("$B$", B,SE);
label("$C$",C,NE);
label("$D$",D,NW);
[/asy]